The Capture
by animeluver58
Summary: The Capture a story where Jounouchi has captured Seto’s heart but Seto has yet to capture Jounouchi.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and this is my first fan fiction but be liberal with you comments and any tips would be helpful. I know and am sorry that the characters are out of character a bit. I do not own any of Yugioh and I really don't know how to spell it so thank you and enjoy

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

Chapter 1

Kaiba's P.O.V.

"Mr. Kaiba we know that you don't normally do commercials yourself, but the head of that department for your company has fallen ill and no one else has the guts to do it. So therefore if you want advertising in America you will have to organize it your self!" 'Humph! How dare this man tell me I have to do anything!' " Alright I'll be down to the recording station in a matter of minutes, and you better be thankful for this because if I hadn't agreed your job would've been gone. I warn you if you displease me in any way you could still lose your job!" After I hung up the phone, I smirked to myself damn right no one else had any guts to do it. She was the only executive I had who actually ever stood up to me; she was also the only one who ever dared to risk my wrath by calling in sick. Oh and this time she and her husband had managed to get her pregnant and no less get the doctor to say that working for me was to stressful for her and the baby at this point and time she should not be allowed to work. Well it's most defiantly time to go I had better buzz my secretary and tell her to get the driver to pull up front. "Yes Mr. Kaiba?" "Tell the driver to pull the driver to pull the limo up front and prepare to go to the recording station." " Yes Mr. Kaiba." Well here goes another aggravating day of dealing with incompetents.

Jounouchi's P.O.V.

Ohhh great why did I ever agree to do this now that stuck up moneybags is going to be in charge of the commercial instead of his executive. Well the crew hasn't recognized me yet so maybe Kaiba won't either. Of course, it helps that everyone thinks I disappeared off the face of the earth, that I'm wearing blue contacts, and that I'm registered as an American Immigrant. Still this makes me real nervous cause Yug and Yami are the only one's that now that I'm me and if Kaiba gets suspicious and threatens Yugi, Yami'll either tell him what he wants to know or try to mind crush him. And well that would just of course result in Kaiba knowing he was right and sneaking up on me when I'm not being careful. Only reason I took this job was so I could look after Serenity cause she works for this company, but man oh man if I'm recognized I am dead meat. I get jerked out of my thoughts as the head honcho of the company walks in that idiot Kaiba and the director's yelling for everyone to get on stage. Well here goes nothing.

Kaiba's P.O.V.

Oh, goody we're finally here. Huh. As if I'm really looking forward to dealing with this bunch of incompetents. Alright I'm going to get this over with as fast as possible first I'm going to review all the actors. "Director I want all the actors on stage. Now I believe that the commercial opens with a duel wherein we see two duelists in the final round of a tournament and when one of them wins the reporters run up and ask the duelist how he won and he says that he won because he was using my product. Correct? Now who are the two duelists?" " Well Mr. Kaiba that would be that young man on the stage and let me see uhh well it seems that our star is daydreaming again." "Where is he?" " He's right over there sir I'll get him. Don't be surprised sir he looks extremely much like the diseased duelist Jounouchi." "JAKE! GET ON THE STAGE IMMEDIATELY!" I watched with amusement as the young actor jerked around and quickly jogged up to the stage. As the commercial began it was done pretty much flawlessly both actors looked like they had been dueling for most of their lives and weren't making all the silly mistakes I had expected them to make. I really do need to switch that executive with my secretary. As the commercial got underway I found myself staring at the young actor named Jake and it was exactly as the director had said he looked exactly like the mutt, and I had a feeling that there was some reason for him looking like that. Plus those eyes didn't exactly look right. Then it hit me those were contacts made to cover up the natural eye color not to enhance seeing and also that's when one of the contacts fell out and reveled a honey brown colored eye. I was just going to have to talk to Yugi and hopefully without Yami otherwise I'll never get anything out of him.

Jounouchi's P.O.V.

Oh no! We were in the middle of filming the commercial and my damn contact fell out. Man, I really hope rich boy up there didn't see it otherwise I'm toast. Well at least I'm in my apartment now moneybags can't do anything now. Ughhh I still remember the last time I was at his house.

Flashback

"Hey Jou come' ere I really got to show you something!" "Okay I'm cumin Mokuba!" Then Mokuba grabbed my arm and raced up the stairs hauling me behind him. " Alright Jou we're here but you got to close your eyes or you'll ruin the surprise okay?" "Okay Okay I'll close my eyes". Then Mokuba proceeded to shove me in a room were I was grabbed by to men and before I could see who they were they blindfolded me and had taken of my shirt and put an extremely tight low cut high rise shirt on me. Then they removed my pants and shoved some leather low riders on me after doing that they grabbed me by the arms and shoved me back out the door where I guess I was grabbed and jerked into a blinded jog since I had a blindfold on. And then I heard suppressed giggles and I yelled at the rest of my little group, well then I heard footsteps running up the stairs that I guessed was Honda and Yugi coming to free me from Mokuba but then the little brat opened a door and shoved me through taking the blindfold off somehow in the process. I heard yelling outside the door and then joined in yelling at Mokuba. When I heard Mokuba say sorry guys but the doors automatically lock and I can't do anything about it until head of security says so, cause I gave him orders not to open that door until something happened. Then something even worse happened I heard chuckling in the background. " So Jounouchi, did Mokuba lock you in here to?" I turned around and glared at the speaker. It was of course, Kaiba. My worst enemy, and yet I thought Mokuba knowing this would never put us in the same room together unless. Unless he got Yugi to tell him that I actually thought that Kaiba was pretty good looking and he was trying to hook us up. That would never happen the world would fall into the chaos that Yugi was constantly trying to save it from if Kaiba and I actually made peace and hooked up. Besides Kaiba wasn't gay and even if he was I knew that he wouldn't ever want me he hated me and I would go on pretending to hate him and starting fights with him just so the world would be in order. Well after a couple of hours glaring at each other, I got bored so I got up and went to the one dresser in the room and in it I found the solution to all boredom. It was the library of video games with every single game known to man. But when I tried to hook all the wires up together they were all wires for an X-box but there was no X-box to be found in the place. And once again that bastard started laughing. "You really are an idiot aren't you? I mean come on Mokuba locked both of us in here to annoy us and you think he would give you a solution to the boredom. Hugh. That's hilarious" I just growled at him, ignored the dog joke that followed, went to the far side of the room, curled up in a corner and went to sleep. Next thing I know is that I'm waking up to hearing whining outside the door about how somebody's big brother ruined it all by taking out the security camera. That's when I felt something pull back on my waist, when I remembered everything that happened yesterday, and relized that I was laying in a bed with nothing on but my boxers. I looked down and saw a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and then someone behind me, I didn't know who but I had a pretty good idea since he was the only other person in the room when I fell asleep, started pulling me to them. When I was up against his chest that same voice that was usually making fun of me asked, " I'm glad to see you're awake. Did you sleep well my puppy?" Now I freaked out and started trying to get away from this freak who only yesterday had hated me. All he did was chuckle and hold me against him even tighter. " So pup are you going to continue like this or are we going to have some fun?" When I heard this question I freaked out of my mind and actually managed to get away from him by kicking him in the stomach and off the bed. I ran to the door and started yelling at Mokuba. "MOKUBA! Get me out of here now or so help me I'll get Yami to sabotage every single on of your games!" That was when Kaiba walked up and said; "Now Mokuba disregard that order. I'm promise you that Yami will do nothing of the sort". " You sure big brother?" Came the soft reply of Mokuba who was considering the safety of his games to facing his brother's wrath. It was the second that won. " Alright I'll leave you two alone!" Came the cheery reply from Mokuba as he skipped away. " Well, my puppy, now that all of your escape routes are cut off what do you says we have a little fun?" That was all I heard to know that I was in serious trouble. I started banging on the door and yelling my head off, only I was interrupted when Kaiba grabbed me, forced me up against the wall, and trapped me in a passionate kiss. When he nibbled on my lower lip asking for entrance I did the only thing I knew how I let him in and then I bit down as hard as I could. I heard Kaiba yelp and I started banging on the door when thank everything that is good I heard Yugi and Yami, who had recently gotten his own body, talking to Mokuba. Then I couldn't here what was being said but I knew Yami was threatening the younger Kaiba. Luckily before the elder one could recover and get really mad at me for biting his tongue, Yami opened the door and I ran out grabbed my clothes from Yugi who was waiting patently for me to come running out, put my clothes on, and got out of there as fast as possible.

End Flashback

That's the reason I disappeared off the face of the Earth and disguised myself, as an American cause Kaiba just wouldn't leave me alone. I guess he had decided he wanted me and a Kaiba is seldom denied what he wants.

Kaiba's P.O.V.

I pressed the button to buzz my new non-executive secretary, who had to come back to work seeing as she was no longer and executive, and told her to connect me to security. "Security!" "Yes sir" "Do you remember the actor who looked Jounouchi?"  
"Yes sir" "I want his number immediately!" "Yes sir if you just wait a second we will have it pulled up" "Here it is Mr. Kaiba **. . . . . . . . . ."** I hung up the phone and dialed Yugi Moto's number. " Moshi Moshi Moto residence Yugi speaking" "Yugi this is Kaiba I am sending a limo to pick you up you are to come to the mansion and have dinner with Mokuba and myself understand?" "Yes but…. HE HUNG UP ON ME!" Yes, I sure did and had already dialed Jounouchi's newly acquired number and when he picked up I stated, " You will be dinning with myself, my brother, and Yugi Moto. You do not have a choice in the matter and a limo will be by to pick you up shortly. I then hung up and smiled. I would soon have my Jounouchi back and he wouldn't be able to escape this time. My plan running through my mind and them remembering that time that Mokuba locked us in that room together.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

Hi, this is kazumaluver and just so you don't get confused if I ever refer to myself as Ven that's my pen name. Oh and my evil twin's name is Varian you might here from him a lot I'm sorry for whatever he says.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello this is Ven speaking and this is of course the next installment of The Capture a story where Jounouchi has captured Seto's heart but Seto has yet to capture Jounouchi. Well let us begin first off I don't own any of Yugioh; the only thing I own is the story that is written on this page. And folks celebrate Varian isn't going to be here for a while cause he's busy setting up his band. Well let's get on to the story!

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

Chapter 2

Jounouchi's P.O.V.

Oh no this is not good. Kaiba just called and ordered me to dinner. OHHH. He found out, he saw the contact fall out. Now I'm going to have to go and really move to America, dye my hair, and get better contacts. I'll have to get Yugi to look after Serenity and knowing all the trouble he gets into I don't know if that's any good. Why why why? I know I won't be able to get out of this. Kaiba probably has guards watching the apartment so I can't leave. Man oh man why in the world did I have to like Seto Kaiba. Ughhh I am such an idiot. I was interrupted from my thoughts when somebody knocked on my door. When I went to the door some really big guy grabbed me, told me the limo was out, and it was no use resisting since there were other guards around the building. So, when we got outside I got into that damn limo, probably the same one that Mokuba used to pick all of us up the last time. The driver told me to buckle up and that we would be making another stop, I assumed that was to pick up Yugi.

Well when we stopped the guy that grabbed me was about to get out when we saw Yugi pacing nervously, hell he was probably thinking the same thing I had thought before Mr. T over there grabbed me and I got in the limo. When Yugi got in the driver told us it would be about a 15 minute drive to the Kaiba mansion and that he would roll the dividing screen up so we could talk privately. Well when he did the first thing out of both of our mouths was, " He found out!" Then we just sat quietly looking nervously at each other and I promise you that was the longest 15 minutes of my life.

Kaiba's P.O.V.

Well they're finally here. I'm sitting at the head of the table with Mokuba on my left when the two walk in, and of course Mokuba being Mokuba ran up to greet Yugi and then looked up Jou. Mokuba looks at me and then back at Jou, then he returns to his chair. "Yugi you will be sitting by Mokuba and Jake you will be sitting in the chair to the right of me. But before you two sit down, I would like to ask you to a question. Have you two ever met before?" I knew that I was correct in my assumptions when I saw the two of them look at each other nervously. As the two sat down, I preceded to ask something of Jou. " Jake would you mind taking your contacts out there are spices in the food that can damage contact lenses?" "Ughh I'm sure nothing will happen to my eyes because I don't wear contacts". "Oh really. Then why did I see you bend over, pick something up of the ground, and put it to your eye yesterday?" After I asked this question, I saw and heard Jou sigh. He then moved and began to take his contacts out, as he did his eyes changed from bright blue to the honey-brown that I had grown to love. When he looked back up Mokuba gasped and yelled, "Hey, that's Jou! Did you know big brother? If you did why did you call him Jake instead of Jou?" I chuckled and answered, " Well because it seems that Jou wanted to masquerade as an American immigrant and call himself Jake. But the question is why?" Unfortunately, Jou didn't get to answer that question as we were interrupted when the butler came in and told us that dinner was about to be served. As dinner was served, we were all quiet and the same throughout eating dinner. Of course, I noticed the nervous glances that Jou and Yugi kept shooting each other.

Jounouchi's P.O.V.

This is just great, he knows for sure now and plus he undisguised me in front of Mokuba, who's now look at me as if I'm a murderer. I'm sure that if Yugi doesn't me out of here Kaiba will make sure I never leave this place again. To make all this worse, as if it could, nobody even talks at dinner. I mean normally Mokuba can't stop talking when he gets to see Yugi, it must be the fact that he found out I'm not dead. He's probably planning on locking me and Kaiba in that room again. Well news flash I'm not going through that again. We've been at this table for about 45 minutes now; I wonder when dinner will be over. Okay Kaiba's standing up I guess that answers my question, oh goody now he's gonna talk yippee. "Yugi, Mokuba has wanted you to come over for a long time now so that he could show you his new cards and games, so you two can go two the living room. Mokuba will lead the way". Well here's my chance to escape here goes nothing. "Well sorry guys I gotta go. I've got a job early in the morning so got to get plenty of shuteye is ya know what I mean. Huh huh". "Jou before you leave I need to speak to you privately. Please follow me." Oh great now I get to talk to Kaiba, wonder where we're going in this huge house of his. Okay that was quick just a walk down the hall. This is bad I'm babbling to myself now. Well isn't that nice Kaiba's holding the door open he must really want to talk to me in private. Oh great this is bad, really bad I just heard him lock the door. Well here, it goes I gotta lay down the law and tell him to leave me alone. Yeah and who ever told a Kaiba they can't have what they want, man is this gonna be hard. But when I turned around and looked at Kaiba it startled me lot, cause there was something there that I had never seen before.

Kaiba's P.O.V.

I've told him I need to speak to him privately and I do, but he doesn't know is that the room I'm leading him to is the very same room Mokuba locked us in together. I'm hoping that maybe his memories about this room will get me some answers. When I open the door and proceeded to hold it open for him, he got a surprised look on his face. I wonder why does he really think me inconsiderate. I know I can be icy at times but never to Jou. It is somewhat humorous, when I locked the door to make sure Jou would stay and hear me out to see his head jerk up and his shoulders become stiff. I noticed that when Jou turned around and opened his mouth to say something but stopped short when he looked at me. I wonder is something wrong with me and then it hit me my eyes must be reflecting what I'm feeling. That doesn't usually happen so I guess it's reason enough for him to stare. Right now, I'm just building up enough confidence to ask him everything that's on my mind. "Jou why did you leave?" He just looked at me as if I'd gone crazy, then he mumbled something and made as if to try and leave the room. As he passed by, I grabbed his wrist and asked again. "Jou please tell me". He jerked to try and get away from me but I was holding on to tightly. Then I jerked him around and grabbed his shoulders. "Why Jou, why did you leave? Tell me". I cursed myself on the inside I should have just kept my emotions inside, got him angry and then asked. That way he would have just told me outright, but I guess when Jou's around I just loose it. Well I guess Jou had finally had enough because he asked me, "Do you really want to know, do you?" I just looked at him and shook my head yes, I couldn't speak because I saw pain and sorrow in those honey eyes of his. "Because I really did like you Kaiba, but you…. You always end up using people to get what you want. And…. and I really didn't want to end up some rich moneybag guy's damn fuck toy. Do you understand that Kaiba, do you? I ran because I was scared of you just using me, because you wouldn't leave me alone, and cause you didn't even act like you cared. I mean you couldn't even speak to me without insulting me or making fun of me!" He had started out softly but his voice had grown in volume until he was almost to the point of yelling, and all I could do is stand there and look at him, because everything he had said had cut deep and hurt. It had hurt a whole hell of a lot. Did he really think that I didn't care, that I just wanted a private fuck toy. Suddenly I found my voice and I asked him, "Jou did you really think that? Did you really think that was what I wanted? If I had wanted that I would have just gone out and bought some whore's time. When I went after you it was because I wanted you here by my side. Because I wanted to see your face every morning that I woke up and every night when I came home from the company and so that someone was here waiting for me besides my little brother. Jou I've liked you for a long time now and that's been what I wanted for almost as long. I just couldn't try to force myself on you, but I guess I did just that anyway". I felt hurt and ashamed. I was hurt as any normal person would even if most people said I wasn't normal. But most importantly, I was ashamed that one of the people I had grown to love the most, even if it was in without anyone else knowing, had thought that I had wanted him for foul reasons. I don't know how long I stood there with emotions flickering across my eyes but it must have been a while because my hand had evidently slipped down to Jou's wrist and was loose enough for him to pull away but he didn't he just held my hand as if to say he was sorry.

Jounouchi's P.O.V.

Did he just say what I think he said? I mean he didn't say the words exactly but he said it in his own way. And am I just dreaming or is he actually showing emotions other than anger or indifference? I mean I just look at him and I feel all those feelings I tried to burry a long time ago. In Kaiba's eyes I saw at that moment pain and shame, I can understand the pain. I mean what I said probably cut him to the quick and I feel really bad about it. If I had known he felt this way I probably wouldn't have run in the first place, but you gotta admit that he isn't that great at showing that he actually cares. But it was the shame there that got me, what does he have to be ashamed of. While I was looking at his eyes and seeing what was there I felt his grip loosen on my shoulders and one of his hands fell away completely. The other just slid down my arm and landed on my wrist, as if he wasn't ready to let go. As if he was saying he still wanted me. I did the only thing I could think of and softly gripped his hand. As I did this I saw dark splatters on the floor and realized that Kaiba was crying, he was actually crying. Then he mumbled something that I could barely make out it was dim and teary, "I'm sorry Jou, I'm so sorry. Then I saw him look up and he looked surprised. Probably about me still being here and about me holding his hand. Then I did something that surprised not only Kaiba but me. I stepped forward, wrapped my arms around Kaiba, and hugged him. I wanted him to know that I accepted him and that I loved him to, but my emotions were spinning to fast for me to say it so I decided to show it to him. I wasn't too surprised when he gently hugged me back. "Jou I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I didn't know that was why you thought I wanted you". He said he was sorry again? He must not have realized that he said it earlier. "It's alright. I judged your intentions to fast and I had no idea". That's when it happened. I can't believe I actually cried. But I did, I broke down and cried my heart out all the while I was clutching Kaiba like he was my lifeline. He even did something no one would expect him to do he just sat down, held me, and rocked me back and forth.

After I stopped crying Kaiba led me over to a bed that I hadn't even noticed was there, sat me down and started talking. "Okay Jou first things first no more Kaiba okay just Seto alright? And you can't get mad if I call you pup or puppy. It is after all a term of endearment". All I could do is look at him and nod yes. Then Kaiba…. ugh…. Seto leaned over and gently kissed me, when he came up he looked at me as if he was searching for something, and then as if he was satisfied he leaned back over and kissed me. Only this time it was more passionate. He began gently rubbing his tongue across my lower lip asking to enter, and of course, I opened and allowed him in. Only this time I didn't bite his tongue. As he was dominating my mouth he began to gently push me backwards, and before I knew what was happening his hands were underneath my shirt, and he was rubbing my stomach and back in a very pleasing way. But I knew where this would lead and at my present state I just wasn't ready. So I began trying to get Seto's attention by gently pushing him with my hands, miraculously he noticed immediately and pulled away to look at me. I just leaned my head against his chest and quietly said I wasn't ready. All the while cursing myself for being a big baby. But I don't think that Seto actually minded because he just picked me up, bridal style, he's going to not do that very often or it'll get embarrassing, and for some odd reason took my shirt and pants off, laid me on the bed and covered me up. It was actually really confusing cause at first I thought he was just going to say that it wouldn't hurt. This almost reminds me of that time when I woke up that morning like this cause I felt Seto got into bed and then he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me next to me and held me I'm guessing till I fell asleep.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

This is Ven speaking. Now don't over react those of you who love Seto when he's torturing Jou he'll be coming shortly, and those of you who like him as is well just tell me so and if the majority want him to stay as is then present Seto will come back. But I gots to please everybodys now don't I? It's kinda lonely without Varian but I'm glad he's not adding things in my stories and writing replies to comments. Well bye-bye please r&r thanks!

Hello, this is Varian (grins evilly) and yes, I am actually her twin brother, but I'm warning you if any of you dare insult my sister. Myself, her boyfriend, all our friends, and our unlimited resources will find you. (laughing manically while others mentioned laugh nervously) Not really all we have is a computer, the Internet, and not that much knowledge about it, but please don't insult her she is very sensitive. Please don't tell her that I said anything to you she doesn't know that the band and I are taking a break, plus she'll kill me. (winces at thought of so much pain) well good-bye.


End file.
